


The Stupid Imposter

by YasminTheSpiritSinger



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Blood, Cannibalism, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Panic Attacks, crying.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger
Summary: This was made by the brain of Luna-Moon with a little bit of my assistance. This story revolves around Blue, an Imposter who is just trying to live her life as a 'human' without eating anyone.One day, she is dragged on a ship, mistaken for a pilot. The shipmates were friendly overall and the jobs are easy peasy. But, there is no meat and the foundation has discovered that there is an Imposter on the ship.Can Blue last an entire month? Can Blue even last a day, especially with the cutie, Red.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Blue/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Fuck.

This isn't where I was supposed to be. I shouldn't even be in the  _ vicinity  _ of this hellhole, but here I am, stuck on a ship with a bunch of people I don't know. I don't even know how to speak to them, let alone try to help them survive in space! 

"How did you get there?" You may ask me. Well.. 

I was just going about my day. All that I wanted was to get a bite to eat and then to unwind at home. 

I heard that the newest sub place was good and was about a 5 minute walk from my apartment, so I decided to check it out. While walking down the street, my mind started going back to why I came to this city in the first place. 

You see, I had cut all ties from my 'family' years ago when I found out humans actually  _ had  _ fam I ilies and feelings. I couldn’t bear the thought of eating something that had dreams. So I ran away and found out pork was a good substitute for human meat. Who knew? 

After hitting the road, I moved to the nearest city and took the face of a random person, hoping I wouldn't bump into that person ever. I gave myself the name “Blue” since that is my favorite color, my old name was in my native language and I don’t want to remember anything from that place. Leaving everything I thought was life behind was a fresh new start for me. Now, I have a perfectly normal human life and I am proud of that. Nothing can take that away from me, even my lack of basic human interaction knowledge. 

I shook my head and once again focused on getting my lunch. Beside the new sub restaurant was a space station packed with the newest ships. It was called the Dock. With awe, I started to look at all the spaceships within proximity of  _ me _ . They were so close, it was astonishing. I had thought about becoming an astronaut but apparently they had security measures against Imposters since they apparently had a problem with them invading the ships and I didn’t want to lose what normal life I had. 

Oh yeah, I forgot that part. You may have suspected this because I mentioned that I have eaten humans before but…  _ Sigh _ .. I am an Imposter...as they call us. My kind are monsters that live amidst humans to feast on them. You see, we kinda need to eat humans or at least something similar to humans in order to sustain ourselves. As I said pork is the best substitute for Human meat. But I heard that other runaway Imposters eat chickens, and even cats. 

Oh, I forgot one more thing, we  _ can't  _ eat vegetables. They will absorb the nutrients from our bodies and eventually kill us. 

It is an agonizing way to die. 

"Oh, hello there!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 

_ Crap. Human interaction. What do I do- What do I do!?  _

Before I continue explaining this catastrophe, I have to admit, I  _ panic  _ at direct social situations. I mean, what if they learn that a former human eater lives with them? 

So, I blinked, trying to think of a way to tell them to go away without being rude. 

The voice took this as an answer apparently. "Hey! So….you seem to be really lonely eating those pork chops alone, so wanna eat with me?" 

_ Nonononononono  _

"Ye-es?" I stuttered out. 

_ Crap. What have I done now?  _

Of course, before I could lement my stupidity, I felt someone tap my shoulder behind me. I turn around to see a fairly tanned boy wearing a black spacesuit with the helmet off. That was the person who I had just  _ accepted  _ their invite to eat with.  _ Fuck my life.  _

“I am so glad that you decided to- Are you Blue? We’ve been looking for you everywhere! After we eat, we need to get a move on, the ship is almost ready to take off!” The boy asks me, clearly in a hurry.

“Uhhh yeah thats me?” I say, confused and nervous. How did he know my name? 

He snatches my hand and drags me to a table. Then, he sets down his lunch and hands me his...salad. Then he begins eating. 

"Uh…" 

He looks up from his meal. "Yes? 

"I- I- I-" I stuttered again. 

I was so  _ so  _ terrified that he would notice that vegetables were poisonous to me. I didn't want to be slaughtered. 

I didn't want to lose everything. 

_ Not again Not again Not-  _

Instead of catching on to my obviously suspicious trait, he smiled kindly at me. "Hey, if you didn't like vegetables, you could have just said so. No wonder you were just eating meat. I am sorry for not noticing earlier!" 

Without another word, he took the salad from me and exchanged it with  _ his  _ own plate. 

His own plate of a fresh chicken sandwich with nothing but ketchup. 

I cried. 

I admit it. 

I cried because someone gave me a chicken sandwich. 

Please don't judge. That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me yet! 

He saved my life and he doesn't even know it. 

I think. 

"Oh! Did I hurt you?" He asked, clearly worried for me. 

"No.. No...It's just- It's just- This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I sobbed out. 

"Oh oh, it's ok! It's ok! Just let it out. You can cry here. May I hug you, you poor lost child?" He stepped out of his chair to be next to mine and outstretched his arms to hug me. 

_ Why is he so nice? I didn't do anything for him! I don't want to hurt him, no-  _

With watery eyes, I looked up. I haven't gotten a hug in..well...ever.. "....Please…" I begged. 

"Yes!" He cheered as he picked me up from my chair and embraced me. "You are valid and you are loved. And even if you were alone, you aren't now! I will be your friend!" 

I sobbed into his arms. This was the first time that I felt truly..safe. Heh. If only I had that feeling  _ now. Anyways..  _

Then, he suddenly let go of me, letting me sink into the chair. "Oh fuck! I forgot to tell you my name! How rude of me, am I right?" 

I slowly nodded my head just to calm myself down. As if I cared about his name if he saved my life. 

"I am Black, the captain of the ship called “The Shield’ where we will voyage together!" He grinned and offered a hand for me to shake. 

I gave him a small smile and shook it. "Nice to meet-meet you. Black. I am glad-glad that we are friends." 

We stared at each other for a long time, content in each other's existence, then, unfortunately, a loud sound went off. 

"What is that!" I yelled, covering my ears. 

"That's the signal! The ship's ready! Fuck!" He cursed, clearly panicking. 

Black then grabbed my hand and dragged me from the restaurant. This was clearly urgent for him- wait, did he say "ship"?  _ Oh god oh god oh god-  _

"Wait- wait- I don't have- have a spacesuit- or- or anything!" I hollered in fear. 

He only ran faster, somehow. "Don't worry, Blue! We have extras back at the ship! Now, let's hurry!" 

Crap. 

The next thing I knew, I was thrown unto the Shelid. 

I'm too dazed to say anything in my defense as Black throws a blue space suit at me and tells me to quickly put it on. I just do what he says, not really knowing what to say or do.

Black pulls up a clip board and starts calling names, all of them being colored names, I guess those were just popular things to name your child in this Area. I had met plenty of people with color names so it must be a common thing to name your child after a color. 

“Pink?” He says looking up at the guy in the pink spacesuit.

“Here” Pink says, raising his hand happily, looking excited for the trip to the stars. 

“Blue?” Black says looking at me. I resist the urge to fiddle with my hands, feeling super out of place.

“H-here” I say a bit nervously. He nods and checks everyone off and then the crew feel the ship start to Rise into Space. 

It was then, and only then, when everything that just happened caught up to me. 

I was on a ship in space, probably mistaken for someone else named Blue.  _ Fuck. _ I thought, wanting to facepalm. I am probably gonna get in so  _ so  _ much trouble. I took a breath to calm down, so I wouldn’t spiral into a panic attack. 

In and out. 

In and out. 

In and out.

In and out.

_ In  _ and  _ out _ . 

_ In  _ and  _ out.  _

_ In and out- _

Welp. Let's just say that failed. And now, I am still sitting in the same spot, rolling in a ball. 

Suddenly, footsteps sound off in front of me. 

"Blue? Are you ok?" The kind voice of Black asks me. 

_ Fuck. _


	2. Purple Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to not be seen nor heard as she completes her tasks. However, she soon gets three problems. 
> 
> Two can kill her physically and one can break her heart. 
> 
> How can she possibly survive a month on the ship?

Black, somehow, successfully allowed me to breathe. Thankfully. 

He then gave me a clipboard with my tasks on it or at least the tasks that the Blue that is supposed to be here instead of me has.

"I know they are a lot, but I believe in you, you can help our ship stay running!" He reassured me. 

Then, he waved goodbye as he ran off, probably to complete some wayward task himself. 

_ Great. This is really happening. I am an Imposter on a ship full of humans. Great.  _

I sigh and start doing the tasks. I start with the easiest task, Dumping out all the trash in the void of space. 

I walk up to the lever in the Cafeteria, about to pull it, then a short lady wearing a red Spacesuit grunts some unsavoury words beside me. 

She sounds like she is struggling with some wires. The more time went that by, the more that she sounded frustrated. Very frustrated. 

_ Maybe, I should help her. Ok, stay cool. Stay calm. You got this.  _

Giving myself a pep-talk, I marched over to the girl in the red.  _ In and Out.  _

  
  


I have fixed the electrical short outs in my apartment before so I might be able to actually be of use here. 

“Hey, you seem to-to be struggling with that, mayb-maybe I can help you?” I ask with a nervous smile, although she probably wouldn’t be able to see it through the Space suit. 

She nods with a huff and steps away from the mess of Wires. With a determined smile, I start untangling them and putting the correct ones back together. With a hum, I recall what my "family" had taught me. "Red to the Red That remains to be seen. If Blue is to the Blue then Green is to the Green.." Before I knew it, the wires were all in their proper places again. 

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She squeals profusely as she walks away, supposedly to do the next task on her list. "You're 

welcome!" I shout with genuine confidence. 

Then I wave goodbye to her and start completing the tasks on my list.  _ She's adorable.  _ I thought. The very memory of her caused a heat to rush up my face.  _ What is this?  _ I wondered. 

_ I probably have a fever, that's it.  _ I reasoned while pulling the lever, releasing the garbage.

Time flowed by quickly as I completed one task over another. 

For some reason, though, I feel completely calm for once. And more confusingly, that girl stayed on my mind the entire time. 

Her very presence relaxes me for some reason. I-I just can't explain it. Why does she make me feel this way? I had just met her! This is absurd. Completely absurd! 

Is this what humans experience? Hugs and...and… _ this?  _

Never mind, I need to focus on the tasks at hand. 

After a while, I’m done with the last on the list. I take a sigh of relief that I did them all without struggling through them too much.  _ Thank god.  _

I then hear a bell ring. Oh, they must have a bell depicting when it is time for dinner. Ok then, I wonder what they have to offer? 

I go to the cafeteria and I go up to the place where you can select what you want for dinner. Do they have any meat? Surely they must have. 

With open eyes, I skim through the menu and the official inventory. 

_Come on! Come on! Where's the meat? Where?_ _Where??_ I yell to myself in my head. 

There has to be some sort of meat on the ship! Right? 

Then, my eyes hit the final object in the inventory.  _ Tomatoes. Fucking Tomatoes.  _

  
  


_ There is no meat.  _

_ There is no meat.  _

_ There is no meat!  _

Tears stream from my eyes in anger and hopelessness.  _ I am going to starve here!  _ _ No!  _

I held my head in my hands, trying not to sound off my distress. 

_ It- The trip can't take that long- It just can't!  _ I whimper in my head while wiping away my tears.  _ Or maybe I missed some sort of meat…  _

The guy in the pink space suit,  _ Pink  _ I remember, comes up to me with a weird look. “Hey you’ve been standing there for a while.” Pink says tilting his head. "Wha'cha doing?”

“Umm- uuuhh…. is-is there any meat?” I say nervously.

He shakes his head. “Meat is too hard and expensive to keep fresh” Pink gave me a sad smile. He selects the salad and picks it up from the counter. "Sorry 'bout that. I’ll miss eating steaks too." I stifle a sob by his comment. 

With crushed hopes and a broken heart, I whispered, “How long until we land?” 

"Oh about a month, this is one of the longer trips” he says with a smile as he sits down next to Black.  _ Shit.  _

The entire universe just hates me, doesn’t it? I’m gonna starve here, or worse, I’m gonna hurt someone. Oh god, will I actually kill a human again? No no no no! I can't give in to my senses again, no! 

Trying not to break down, I pick the option with the least amount of Veggies and then throw the Veggies away. Finally, I take my tray and try to find a place to sit. 

Then, I saw that red-wearing girl again. 

Immediately, my head goes.

_ No no no no! Leave her alone, you can accidentally hurt her, you don't want to do that, right?  _

But my heart goes. 

_ Sit next to her. You need to get to know her. She makes you happy. Go to her! Be happy!  _

In a trance, I walk to her table and take a spot right next to her. Her side is touching mine as she looks at me.  _ What the fuck was I thinking? FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck- _

“Hey, Um- I’m B-Blue, wh-what’s your name?” I ask, tilting my head. I can guess that it’s Red from the pattern I’ve seen but you can never be too careful. 

“Red, it’s nice to meet you Blue! You're the person who helped me with those wires!” she says as she takes off her helmet to eat her food. My heart skips a beat at her looks. She is just so fucking  _ pretty _ . She has Snow White's skin and ebony hair, she also has bright drop dead gorgeous red eyes. I shake my head and smile, biting a bit off my bread.

“I-it’s nice to meet you” I murmur, starting to sweat. Why am I sweating? It’s not hot in here at all. 

_ Engage in small talk with her.  _ My heart whispers to me. I’m always nervous but it spikes a ton when I’m with her. But it also somehow dies down tremendously, if that makes sense. I take a shaky breath. “So what’s your favorite colo-or?” I ask.

Red beams brightly at me. "Purple! But people always assume it’s Red because well…” She just vaguely gestures to herself.

"Understandable!” I say with a giggle, the tension seeming to break. “So… what’s your favorite color?” She asks me with a glowing smile. “Uhh well it’s blue, I actually chose the name blue because it was my favorite color, I didn’t like my birth name so I changed it” I explain with a nervous smile. Thanking whatever god is out there that she doesn’t ask what my original name is.

She nods sincerely and starts eating her salad. I join in with her talking with her every now and then. Then, sadly, the meal ends and it is time for me to go. We both pick up our trays and hand them to the dishwasher to clean up

  
  


Then, we decide to walk together to our dorms. 

First, we reach her's. Turns out that she lives the closest to the cafeteria. 

"It's great because I can be the first one to eat every morning." She bragged to me. 

Then, she wished me goodbye and I waved back while walking away. Soon after we parted ways, I checked my clipbook for my room number. It was 23B. About 5 rooms away from Red. No pressure at all.  _ No.  _

When I entered my room, I closed the door behind me and flopped upon my bed. This was one hell of a day. Thoughts of the events and her swam through her head. 

I’m glad I sat with her. She is passionate, serious, and just amazing. God, she is my angel and angels don't even exist.

One month without meat will be  _ fine _ . As long as she exists, I will keep control of myself. 

Suddenly, another bell rang off.  _ Ok. What is this one for?  _ I get up and follow another Crewmate to the cafeteria, they also seem to be a bit annoyed by the bell ringing in their relaxing time. Once we get to the cafeteria, we all sit down at the middle table and wait until we see Black carting in a projector and turning it on.

The project shoots down a hologram. I can recognize those holograms as one of the people who are charged with overlooking the ships. She was a large and polished looking woman with grey hair and slick, beady eyes. 

"Good evening everyone. I am sorry for being the bearer of bad news, but there is an Imposter among your crew." 

My heart stopped. How did they know? No! No! No! This is terrible! They will find me and then I am dead. Dead as a doornail! 

The lady continues before I can have a panic attack. “We don’t know who it is but you guys need to find them before they start taking down you guys one by one.” She says with a sigh before the recording ends with a click. 

Then, chaos descends upon the crew. 

Everyone was arguing and fighting. Then Black yelled over them, making everyone silent. “We need to be orderly about this or else we might throw over someone innocent and we do not want that!” He says with a commanding voice. Everyone sighs and nods. I mentally glue my mouth shut. I can't say anything stupid. 

“Okay so tell us about anyone who’s been acting suspicious.” He requests, pointing at Grey. 

“Umm.. no really anyone but I know it’s not White because she’s my sister and I would know if she started acting not like herself” they say with a smile. 

Black nods and then points as the next person in line, Green. “Red has those creepy red eyes, I wouldn’t trust her.” He says pointing at Red, she looks offended.  _ Creepy? How are the ruby eyes creepy?  _

"Judging others based on their appearances is  _ so _ small dick energy. Is your arse jealous from the shit that just came out of your mouth? Give me an actual reason." Red shot at Green, looking pissed off. 

A girl in an orange space suit looks at Red cautiously. "I dunno. You do act very aggressive most of the time. That is the cornerstone of imposter behavior."  _ Who says?  _

Red scoffs. "Bitch, please. I only act aggressive because most people suck." Then, she crossed her arms. 

A kid in a light-blue suit tilts their head. "Or maybe because you want to hurt us." 

"Wha- No, I fucking don't! Honestly, all of this accusing shit is bull as well as the Imposter thing. I mean, human eaters? Really? All of you had read too many fairy tales!" Red was getting defensive as more accusations piled on her. Her eyes screamed for help. 

_ If only Imposters were only a part of a story.  _

Brown glances at Captain Black. "This is a pretty open and shut case. She even sat  _ alone  _ during dinner. Let's eject her and get on with it." 

_ Wait, that isn't true!  _

Captain Black ponders the thought, then he announces this. "Let's take a vote. If more people vote for her to be ejected, then…" He shakily breathes. "....then she will be ejected."

Red's eyes went wide. "What?! Fuck you! I didn't do shit! Fuck everything and almost everyone!” She screams, clearly in fear at being ejected into frozen space. 

Stay quiet. 

Don't react.

Leave it alone. 

Save yourself.

Don't stand out. 

Those are the rules that I followed after running away. They kept me alive to this day. But-

_ I can't let her just die because of my stupid mistake.  _

“Hey! Stop accusing Red, she had plenty of times to kill me, but she didn’t, I think an imposter would use those times to kill someone wouldn’t you? Also,  _ I  _ sat with her during dinner!” I say in her defense. Not wanting everyone to just vote her off. Thankfully, everyone seemed to get a clue and voted to skip ejecting anyone. 

That was too close. 

Black then adjourned the meeting, telling everyone to head for bed. "You need it. Fairy-tale or not, we need to find the Imposter.” He explains as I gulp silently. I can’t get found out, I just can't! I just need to make it through one month and hide away afterwards. That's it. 

Trying not to panic  _ again _ , my yawning crew mates and I leave the cafeteria. Before I crawled into my room, I heard a sweet voice behind me. 

"Thank you for helping me, again. Have a good night, Blue!" Red says with a smile and wave as she goes into her Room. I pulled on some comfy Pjs that were on the table. I jump into my bed and just melt into my soft covers. 

_ Today was interesting… _

_ Tragic... _

_ And Foreboding. _

_ But…  _ I think, remembering Black and Red. 

_ It was the best day of my life.  _

Then I lose my bearings and drift off into dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Panic: The Chapter. 
> 
> Also, the problem with being a carnivore: The Chapter. 
> 
> I hope you liked this.


End file.
